Happy Birthday Vegeta
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: It's the Saiyan Prince's Birthday. But he's not happy. What will Bulma do to make him happy?


Happy Birthday, Vegeta

I don't own anyone or anything!

It was 3 days before the Saiyan Prince's Birthday. Everyone was happy about it except for the Prince himself

"Why do earthlings celebrate when they were born it's too ridiculous?" He thought "My family have been surprising me every since I've been here."

Of course his teenage daughter came in the room.

"Dad, May I have some money?" She asked.

"No!" He replied.

"Oh, come on Dad please?" She repeated putting on the cute puppy face.

Vegeta hated when she does that "Here," He said.

"Thank you, Dad." She ran off afterward.

"I hate this everyone planning something for my birthday as usual." He said as went to the GR Room.

Meanwhile Bulma was trying to make the Prince's birthday cake but failed at it.

"Every year this cake won't bake it goes flat every time! Maybe I should order the cake this year or make Chichi bake it."

"Hey, Mom!" Trunks called.

"Yes, Trunks" Bulma replied.

"How are we going to surprise Dad this year?" Trunks whispered.

"I don't know, Son. I was hoping to bake a cake for your Father this year but again it falls flat!" Bulma replied in the same tone.

"Well, maybe Bulla and I should try to bake it." Trunks answered in the same tone again.

"Ok but I have an idea how to surprise your Father this year." Bulma replied in the same tone again.

"What is it, Mom?" Trunks asked in same tone.

"Listen…" Bulma said as she whispered in Trunks ear about the surprise for Vegeta.

The next day Vegeta woke up and put his blue vest and the sleeveless red shirt and his blue leather jeans.

"Where are you going, Hun?" Bulma asked as she woke up.

"Out!" Vegeta replied.

"Ok," Bulma replied "Out where?"

"Out to train." He replied.

"I can tell he's grumpy about his birthday." Bulma said to her self.

The door bell rang.

"Who is it?" She said.

"It's me, Goku." The person replied.

"Come on in, Goku." She replied back.

"Hey, where's Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"He's out training!" She replied.

"Well, isn't he excited about his birthday?" Goku asked.

"No, I don't think so." Bulma replied. "But I do have an idea how to make him happy for it."

"What is it?" Goku asked.

Bulma whispered the same plan in Goku's ear.

It was the day before Vegeta's birthday and Trunks and Bulla were trying to make his birthday cake.

"Great, we messed up badly and I got flour all over my new outfit." Bulla complained.

"Who told to put on your new outfit?" Trunks asked.

"I put on my outfit thank you!" Bulla replied back.

They heard foot steps.

"Bulla, you go see whose coming." Trunks replied

She looked outside the kitchen and saw Vegeta coming.

"It's dad we have to clean this up fast!" Bulla yelled as she and Trunks cleaned up the flour they spilled.

Vegeta was close to the kitchen. He came in and saw Trunks doing work and Bulla talking on the telephone.

"My son's working and my daughter's talking." Vegeta said as got a snack from the kitchen and left.

"Ok this is useless the cake keeps going flat why don't we call for a cake." Bulla asked.

"Because Mom wants it special for Dad." Trunks replied back.

"Wait I have an idea." Bulla said as whispered in Trunks ear

It was Vegeta's birthday the next day

He woke up grumpy knowing it was his birthday. He put his same blue vest and the sleeveless red shirt and his blue leather jeans.

"Stupid Birthday." He said to himself.

He walked down stairs.

Of course everyone was down stairs.

"Hey, everyone he's coming" Bulma said. "Hide!"

Everyone hid where ever they could hide.

He came down stairs and notice the lights were off.

"What's going on?" He said in a grumpy tone.

Bulma put raised hand down low for everyone to see. She counted down from three:

"Three…Two… One."

The lights came on.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Vegeta!"

Vegeta was surprised and shocked.

He growled. "I hate surprises!"

"Well, Hun you're going to love this surprise" Bulma said "Bring it in, Goku."

"No, you didn't tell him about…" Vegeta almost said until he looked at his surprise. "A cake for me."

Bulma went up to his ear and said "It's a Chocolate Scooby-Doo cake."

That made him very happy. Of course Bulma else got another cake for everyone else to eat since she didn't want anyone else to seeVegeta's secret.

Later after the party.

"Thanks for the presents." He said to Bulma.

"You're welcome but I have 1 more surprise for you, Hun."

"Huh?" He said.

She blindfolded him and walked him to their room.

She took off the blindfold and he saw a more Scooby-Doo stuff.

"Thanks, Hun." He said as he kissed her gently. Then falling asleep with a Scooby-doll in hand

Then Bulma went to knowing Vegeta was happy for his birthday.

The End!


End file.
